Zabuza Momochi
, who was given the moniker , was a missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and the first major antagonist of the series. Background In the past, Kirigakure had the practice of pitting Ninja Academy graduates against each other in a battle to the death for a final exam. After Zabuza, not yet a student himself, killed all one hundred of that year's students, the practice was discontinued. Zabuza would thereafter be known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist". His fame grew over the years, as he became both an ANBU and a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He also killed the Konohagakure ninja Kumade Toriichi. At some point he discovered Haku, a child with a special kekkei genkai and began training him to be the ultimate weapon. In time he attempted to kill the Mizukage in a failed coup d'état, and subsequently fled with Haku and some other followers, such as the Demon Brothers. The anime adds Zabuza to scenes depicting the Kaguya clan's history. When the Kaguya attacked Kirigakure, Zabuza did not help in the village's defence. He and Haku later ran into Kimimaro. Although Haku wanted to talk to the boy, Zabuza forced him to leave Kimimaro alone and keep moving. Personality Zabuza was initially portrayed as aggressive, arrogant, cruel, cold and ambitious, willing to become Gatō's thug to gain enough funds to start a second coup d’état on the Mizukage, and kill anyone who stood in his path, including plotting to kill Gatō once gaining enough funds from him. He willingly uses his own men and others as pawns to fulfil his ambitions, as he raised Haku to be an efficient tool to be discarded when he had no use to exploit; although unlike future villains, he was blunt about the purpose that his recruits were needed for, not the manipulation of pretending to be kind to inspire loyalty. He is an observant adversary who is able to analyse his opponent's techniques after seeing it once, but becomes overconfident if he sees the technique as useless. In his last moments, it is revealed that he cared deeply for Haku, and after being convinced by Naruto Uzumaki, he sacrifices his life to kill Gatō, and dies wishing he could join Haku in the afterlife. However he seems reluctant to speak or hear about it, telling whoever does so to shut up. Kakashi has also noted that Zabuza had hesitated for a moment before the thought of slashing through Haku to get to Kakashi during their battle on the bridge; the lack of hesitation during the Fourth Shinobi War made Kakashi knew that the controlled Zabuza was completely different. He has also shown a sense of honour, as seen after his resurrection when he expressed disgust about the idea of working for anyone who would stoop down so low as to use the dead as their tools, in the meantime making the revived immortal. His sense of honour is extended even further when he pleads with Kakashi to stop him and Haku from causing damage. Appearance Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, and prior to his defection from Kirigakure, donned its standard uniform and flak jacket. After his defection, and during his first appearance, he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. During his second appearance, he wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and yet again, Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. Other swordsmen of his generation wore attire identical to this, implying that they might be clothes related to the group. While donning this attire, much like his fellow Swordsmen, he had bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf. Abilities Zabuza was a very vicious and powerful fighter. Even as a child who had yet to begin in the Academy, he had enough prowess to kill 100 trained students single handedly. He was strong enough to effortlessly wield the large Kubikiribōchō for long periods of time, even with one hand, as well as fast enough to match Kakashi in both movements and hand seals. True to his moniker, Zabuza possessed an incredible amount of stamina and physical resistance: after fighting Kakashi and having both of his arms injured beyond use, he could charge against Gatō's thugs, killing many of them with a kunai held in his mouth, and eventually, despite having a large number of spears and bladed weapons stuck in his body by the enemies, reach Gatō, killing him as well. Zabuza did not approve of deceptive combat tactics, preferring to attack an opponent directly with his sword. Nevertheless, he was a master of stealth and assassination. He had an extensive knowledge of the most vulnerable organs in the human body, and, above all, enough skill to kill opponents through zero visibility, something that made him renowned even amongst ANBU members from other countries. Kakashi noted his Silent Killing prowess was second to none. Zabuza was also implied to be good at teaching, as it was under his tutelage that Haku managed to become such a powerful shinobi despite his young age. Kenjutsu During his time as a Kirigakure-nin, Zabuza was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a group composed of the village's top swordsmen. The generation of swordsmen he belonged to was noted as the strongest ever produced within Kirigakure, a further testament to Zabuza's impressive skills. Zabuza's signature weapon was the Kubikiribōchō, an over-sized broad sword, whose shape was thought to decapitate enemies. This large weapon has the unique ability to absorb and utilize the iron from all the blood it sheds, from whoever it cuts, in order to reform itself. Zabuza was a master in its use, being capable of dispatching numerous enemies with a few slashes, and claiming that his sword "never cut a second time", implying to have killed a large number of people with a single attack. The weapon's weight didn't seem to slow Zabuza down at all, as he could employ it in combat for extended periods of time with no visible strain on himself, something Suigetsu Hōzuki hasn't achieved. Apart from handling it very skilfully, Zabuza could also throw it spinning at several enemies with enough power to lodge itself into a hard tree trunk. He also wielded a kunai with a sharp protrusion on one side (which in the anime is Kirigakure's variation of the standard kunai), designed for thrusting and stabbing instead of slicing, which fit perfectly his stealthy attributes. Nature Transformation Zabuza had great skill in water techniques. He could perform several of them while keeping a separate one active, as seen when he kept Kakashi trapped in the Water Prison Technique while at the same time attacking the rest of Team 7 with a water clone; he could maintain several of these clones at the same time, often using them as diversions. He also showed proficiency in large-scale, highly destructive water-attacks from launching powerful torrents of water in the forms of dragon missiles and giant waterfalls at his opponents. .]] Zabuza was especially adept at the Hidden Mist Technique, as it made his Silent Killing even easier to perform. By blanketing the area in a thick mist Zabuza could blind his targets, making it even more difficult for them to defend against him. Though he would be blinded too, Zabuza could strike his opponents without the need of sight, instead focusing on any slight sounds made by the opponents. In this manner, Zabuza was capable of carrying out stealthy attacks even in completely open spaces, able to suddenly disappear from enemy's sight and then strike unseen. His skill with this technique was such that he could create an impenetrable mist without the need of an immediate source of water nearby. Even Kabuto Yakushi kept Zabuza's use of the technique in high regard, as seen when he was willing to sacrifice other revived shinobi to protect Zabuza and keep the Hidden Mist Technique going. Stats Part I Land of Waves Arc In order to gain funds for a second coup d’état, Zabuza became a mercenary assassin for hire. As one of his jobs, he was hired by Gatō to kill a bridge builder named Tazuna. When the Demon Brothers were sent to eliminate Tazuna and failed, Zabuza decided to take care of him personally. Upon tracking down his target, Zabuza found that Tazuna was being protected by Kakashi Hatake and his students. Wanting to test his ability, Zabuza challenged Kakashi to a battle, and Kakashi complied by revealing his Sharingan. .]] Soon after the battle began, Zabuza managed to catch Kakashi off guard, and trapped him with his Water Prison Technique. Needing to stay with Kakashi to keep him imprisoned, Zabuza sent a water clone to kill Tazuna and the rest of Kakashi's team, believing it to be a simple matter. Naruto Uzumaki, however, managed to sneak up on Zabuza, forcing Zabuza to release Kakashi. Freed, Kakashi and Zabuza resumed their battle, though Kakashi's Sharingan quickly gave him the upper hand. Copying Zabuza's Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique before he could use it, Kakashi managed to defeat Zabuza. Before Zabuza could be killed by Kakashi, however, Haku appeared, disguised as a hunter-nin, and threw two needles into Zabuza's neck, apparently killing him. Taking Zabuza's body away, under the guise of needing to destroy it, Haku revived Zabuza, the needles having been used to paralyse him. Although Zabuza's life had been saved, he needed a week to recover, and he planned to kill Tazuna and Kakashi then. 's ninken.]] A week later, Zabuza and Haku appeared before Team 7 for a rematch. As Haku dealt with Kakashi's students, Zabuza dealt with Kakashi. Having been told how the Sharingan worked by Haku, Zabuza blanketed the area in a thick mist, to avoid falling prey to the Sharingan's influence. In doing so, Zabuza was able to slash Kakashi with his sword, greatly damaging his opponent. Kakashi, however, allowed himself to be attacked, and summoned his ninken to sniff out the blood, now on Zabuza's sword, to track and pin him down. With Zabuza unable to fight back, Kakashi prepared to kill Zabuza with his Lightning Cutter, and charged at Zabuza. Before the Lightning Cutter could meet its mark, however, Haku appeared as a human shield, and took the full force of the attack, fulfilling his promise of being a tool for his master. Freed as a result of Haku's intervention, and not willing to allow the opening Haku had created to go to waste, Zabuza tried to slash through Haku's body to kill Kakashi but Kakashi was able to avoid it and disable Zabuza. With Zabuza no longer able to battle, Gatō arrived, and revoked their agreement so that he could have his own henchmen kill Tazuna instead. No longer having a reason to kill Tazuna, Zabuza ended his battle with Kakashi, although Naruto was not satisfied by this. Angered that Haku died for Zabuza, while Zabuza had shown no signs of remorse, Naruto lectured him on the feelings Haku had for him, and the loyalty he felt towards Zabuza. Brought to tears by Naruto's words, Zabuza revealed that he really did care about Haku, and valued him higher than a simple tool. Wanting to repent for what he had done, Zabuza took one of Naruto's kunai, and charged through Gatō's men to get to Gatō, being stabbed multiple times along the way. Upon reaching Gatō, Zabuza killed him, and collapsed due to his injuries. As Gatō's men fled, Zabuza asked Kakashi if he could be brought to Haku, to which Kakashi complied. Being by Haku's side in death, as Haku was by his in life, Zabuza, as he passed out, wished that he could go to the same place as Haku. Kakashi believed that they would be able to go to that place together. After mourning his and Haku's deaths, Team 7 buried them next to each other, with the Kubikiribōchō stabbed into the ground. Kakashi later stated that he hesitated before cutting Haku and that (though he didn't admit it) Haku's death had shaken him. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Zabuza is resurrected by Kabuto, along with other famous shinobi through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, to prepare for war.Naruto chapter 515 While marching for war, he and Haku realized they were not in the afterlife anymore. Gari explained the situation, leaving Zabuza angry because he didn't want to obey someone who would stoop low enough to use the dead. When his group was attacked by the Surprise Attack Division, Haku raised an ice dome to protect them. Zabuza noted he didn't need to do it, noticing the other members of the group regenerating, mentioning that not only were they brought back, but they were made impossible to kill. Haku attacks the Surprise Attack Division from above and him, Zabuza, Gari, and Pakura were about to kill them until the Third Division arrives and Kakashi saves Sai from Zabuza, who didn't expect fighting Kakashi again. He greets Sakura and notices how much she has grown since they had last met. Zabuza asks Kakashi and Sakura of Naruto's growth and learns how famous he became since his death. When Kabuto strengthens his control over the Impure World Resurrection summons, Zabuza pleads with Kakashi to stop them. Soon afterwards he engages Kakashi in combat while the other resurrected ninja attack the rest of the Third Division. In the midst of the battle Gari and Pakura summon the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and Zabuza joins them in the middle, wielding his broken Kubikiribōchō. During the battle, Zabuza attacks many shinobi and uses the iron collected from their blood to reform his carving knife. Kakashi moves in to strike him with a Lightning Cutter, but once again Haku takes the blow. Zabuza then moves in to cut clean through Haku and attack Kakashi. He cuts through Haku, but slightly cuts Kakashi as blood begins to fall off of his blade. After Kakashi gives his orders to his men and prepares a Lightning Cutter, Zabuza charges at him. Kakashi cuts Zabuza's arm that held his sword and hits Zabuza's chest, then gives Ensui Nara the signal to perform the Shadow Imitation Technique. After he is captured, both Zabuza and Haku are sealed by Maki using the Cloth Binding Technique. Seals were then placed on them to stop them from being re-summoned. Legacy Following Zabuza's death, Kirigakure ninja began associating him with members of Team 7; Kisame Hoshigaki referenced Zabuza when he first met Kakashi, while the Fifth Mizukage and Chōjūrō believe Sasuke was the one who defeated him and Haku. However, Zabuza himself gave Naruto the credit for his defeat. Zabuza's sword is taken from his grave site in Part II by Suigetsu Hōzuki (or Tenzen Daikoku in the anime, but then retrieved by Suigetsu later). During his and Kakashi's exchange following Zabuza's resurrection, Kakashi admits that it was because of him and Haku that Naruto strove to become the ninja and hero that he is. Video Games Trivia * means "never cut twice", and means "peach soil"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * Zabuza's surname, "Momochi", may also be a reference to the famous ninja Momochi Sandayū, though his name is written in different kanji. * Despite his short appearance in the series, Zabuza was still very popular in the character popularity polls. * Zabuza made a cameo appearance in a omake Naruto Shippūden episode 129, appearing on a lantern. * He also made a cameo in a crowd shot in Naruto Shippūden episode 183 alongside Haku, Hayate Gekkō, and several Ame ninja. * According to the Naruto databook: ** Zabuza's hobby was sharpening edged tools. ** Zabuza wished to fight the Five Kage. ** Zabuza's least favourite food was fresh vegetables. ** Zabuza had completed 191 official missions in total: 4 D-rank, 67 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 29 A-rank, 12 S-rank. ** Zabuza's favourite word was . * Zabuza has been shown to emanate a shroud of chakra that takes the form of an oni-like creature, which might have been where his nickname originated from.Naruto chapter 32, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 521, page 17 Quotes * (To Naruto) "When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood..." * (To Kakashi) "You're right. Those little people and their little dreams, why should I care about them?! I have my own dream!" * (To Team 7) "When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja." * (To Naruto) "Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade." * (After expressing feelings for Haku and removing his mask)"'' Well? Cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised to discover that I'm shit? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try, we always fail to escape that simple fact. Well at least, I have failed." * (To Gatō) "''Uh uh...I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone I cannot follow. We wouldn't be welcome where Haku's gone to. Hell's where WE'RE going, Gatō!" * (To Gatō) "Even the unremarkable Demon of the Hidden Mist can die and become a real Demon in hell!" * (To Gatō, about Hell) "I can't think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, can you?! I'm told there are many demons down there - of all shapes and sizes! Oh yes, I should fit right in! You, on the other hand, Gatō... Well, I fear you're in for a long and very painful eternity!" * (Last words to Haku) "Baby, I love you, I'm gay.." * (To Kakashi) References he:זאבוזה מומוצ'י